intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Interstate 95 in Florida
Interstate 95 (I-95) is a major Interstate Highway on the East Coast of the United States that runs from U.S. Highway 1 in Miami, Florida north to Houlton, Maine at New Brunswick Route 95 in the border with Maine, United States and New Brunswick, Canada. In Florida, it travels on the Atlantic Coast of the state. It begins at a partial interchange with U.S. Highway 1 (US 1) in Miami, and heads north towards Daytona Beach, then Jacksonville, and to the Georgia state line towards Brunswick. The route also passes through the cities of Fort Lauderdale, West Palm Beach, and Titusville. Interstate 95 runs for 382 miles (615 km), the southernmost 12.848 miles (20.677 km) of which are unsigned as [[Florida State Road 9A|'State Road 9A']], and the remainder being the unsigned portion of State Road 9. Route description Miami The highway begins at U.S. Route 1 near 32nd Road in southern Miami. It quickly interchanges with the Rickenbacker Causeway via the short unsigned FL 913, and then heads north into downtown. The short FL 970 freeway, mostly unsigned, distributes traffic to several downtown streets. On the north side of downtown, at the Midtown Interchange, Interstate 395 heads east to the MacArthur Causeway, and the tolled FL 836 heads west to Miami International Airport. Throughout Miami-Dade County, I-95 is designated the North–South Expressway according to some maps. After crossing I-395 and FL 836, I-95 begins to head north roughly along the alignment of Northwest 6th Avenue, lying one block east of Northwest 7th Avenue (U.S. Highway 441/FL 7). Just north of 36th Street (U.S. Highway 27/FL 25), at what has been called the 36th Street Interchange, I-95 crosses Interstate 195, which goes east over the Julia Tuttle Causeway to Miami Beach, and FL 112, a toll road west to the airport. A two-way Express Lanes roadway in the median begins at I-195 and FL 112, formed by ramps to and from FL 112. I-95 continues north, crossing and interchanging with many surface roads, most of which are State Roads, before reaching the Golden Glades Interchange. Golden Glades The complicated Golden Glades Interchange provides access between I-95 and two other freeways — the original section of Florida's Turnpike (FL 91), since bypassed by the Homestead Extension (FL 821), and the Palmetto Expressway (FL 826). Ramps are also provided to and from several surface streets - FL 826 east on 167th Street to Sunny Isles Beach, U.S. Highway 441 (FL 7) south on Northwest 7th Avenue and north on Northwest 2nd Avenue, and FL 9 southwest on a limited-access roadway to Northwest 27th Avenue. I-95 north to West Palm Beach, as well as FL 9 southwest to 27th Avenue, runs parallel to the South Florida Rail Corridor, used by CSX Transportation for freight and Tri-Rail for commuter rail. At the Golden Glades Interchange, FL 9 merges with I-95, and I-95 is unsigned as State Road 9 for the remainder of its length. Fort Lauderdale North of Miami, I-95 continues on to Ft. Lauderdale, where it interchanges with I-595, providing access to Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport and Port Everglades to the east, and Broward County's western suburbs as well as I-75 northbound (via Alligator Alley) through the Everglades across the southern part of the peninsula to the Gulf Coast to the west. West Palm Beach to Fort Pierce In West Palm Beach, I-95 provides direct access to Palm Beach International Airport as well as downtown West Palm Beach and Palm Beach Island via FL 704 (Okeechobee Blvd.). North of West Palm Beach, I-95 literally runs beside Florida's Turnpike for 17 miles (27 km), between Donald Ross Road in Jupiter and FL 713 south of Stuart. I-95 then steers west of the turnpike through Martin and St. Lucie Counties, and crosses the turnpike at Fort Pierce before the freeways eventually go separate ways north of Fort Pierce; I-95 continues directly along the coast; Florida's Turnpike turns west toward Orlando and ending at I-75 near Wildwood. Fort Pierce to Daytona Beach After an interchange with State Road 70 providing access to Florida's Turnpike, the highway narrows to two lanes in each direction. The road soon enters Indian River County and the next major exit is with State Road 60 providing access to Vero Beach. The highway soon enters Brevard County and the Space Coast of Florida. In Palm Bay, the road widens to three lanes in each direction and continues north passing Melbourne, Viera, and Cocoa. The next major junction is State Road 528 with access to Cocoa Beach, and Cape Canaveral eastbound and tolled access to Orlando to the west. I-95 has expanded to three lanes through both exits in Titusville. Daytona Beach to Jacksonville I-95 continues north and enters Volusia County and the city of Daytona Beach shortly afterwards. At the junction with Interstate 4, the road widens to three lanes in each direction. The highway passes through Flagler and St. Johns counties before it enters Duval County and the city of Jacksonville. Jacksonville About 5 miles (8.0 km) north of the St. Johns-Duval county border, I-95 intersects FL 9B (future I-795) before intersecting the I-295 beltway at its southern interchange 14 miles (23 km) south of central Jacksonville, with I-95 continuing north. The interstate passes through the heart of Jacksonville, crossing the Fuller Warren Bridge over the St. Johns River, which was rebuilt from its original drawbridge incarnation in 2002. About a mile north of the bridge, at exit 351B, it intersects with the national eastern terminus of I-10, with the interchange's redesign completed in September 2010. From here to exit 353B, it is concurrent with US 17 and its unsigned designation FL 15. The stretch from here in Downtown Jacksonville south past the northern interchange with the Jacksonville Beltway, I-295, can be very congested during morning and evening rush hours according to Wikipedia and ''Intertropolis & Routeville'' creator, Blanding Cassatt founder Jordan Cassatt, who lived in Jacksonville for 22 years and where he is from, with traffic often grinding to a halt. Well over 100,000 cars use this section per day, with even higher traffic counts in some areas. I-95 intersects I-295 again at exit 362, 11 miles (18 km) north of Downtown Jacksonville. Just north of the northern I-295 interchange, I-95 provides access to Jacksonville International Airport. From this point, I-95 continues north towards Nassau County with an exit for State Road A1A and then continuing into Georgia, just north of mile marker 380, crossing the Saint Mary's River heading north to Brunswick and Savannah. Category:Interstate 95 Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Interstate Highways in Florida Category:Expressways in Florida Category:Highways numbered 95